


Старые добрые

by YellowClown



Series: 2017 || Drabbles G-PG-13 [17]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-20
Updated: 2017-07-20
Packaged: 2018-12-04 19:15:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11561580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YellowClown/pseuds/YellowClown
Summary: Пусть Стакар почти и не состарился, а Йонду время не щадило, никто не оставался так долго с Йонду, как Стакар.





	Старые добрые

**Author's Note:**

> за лет так двадцать до первых Стражей

— Редко так бывает, чтобы у Опустошителей не нашлось работенки, верно?

Слова Стакара прозвучали издевательством. У Йонду и его команды уже давно на профессиональном фронте было шаром покати, денег еле хватало на пинту пива в космобаре. Вчера Йонду сэкономил на алкоголе — за него по старой дружбе заплатил Стакар, это означало, что сегодня Йонду мог выпить в два раза больше.

Он усмехнулся.

Мысли о выпивке всегда были приятны, даже если после этой самой выпивки он пускался во все тяжкие и всю ночь ебался со своим бывшим наставником. Прям как в старые добрые, блять.

Только Йонду уже был не малолетним пиздюком, который всем стремился доказать, что синие парни тоже могут жечь. Он был вполне себе капитаном опиздохуительного корабля, каждый человек на котором был ему невероятно предан, но, верно, не так предан, как Стакар.

Пусть Стакар почти и не состарился, а Йонду время не щадило, никто не оставался так долго с Йонду, как Стакар, этот невероятный мужик, у которого хуй стоял даже в его, ну, сколько там, короче, много лет.

— Давай, твоя команда тебя ищет! Весь бордель перевернули, — с усмешкой произнес Стакар и тяжелой рукой шлепнул по голой ягодице Йонду, оставляя бледный отпечаток пятерни на ней. — Говорят, нашли работу.

Йонду, положив ладонь на болезненно горевшую задницу, прикусил губу и ухмыльнулся.

— Еще бы, блять, не нашли.

Если бы Стакар знал, чем Йонду занимался, он бы вышвырнул его из этого дворца пезд еще вечером.

Поэтому Йонду был очень рад, что Стакар не в курсе.


End file.
